The Hero's
by Fallenarchangel
Summary: This is a story about the past demi-gods, I always wondered what it would be like if the help train Percy and his friends.
1. The Start

Percy Jackson

This is a story about the past demi-gods, i always wondered what it would be like if the help train Percy and his friends.

The gods said that they were too powerful (big 3 children) this is what I thought they could have meant.

This is set in the last book before they go into the city to fight, lets just say they have 1 week to prepare!

Enjoy

* * *

Percy pov:

I was sitting around aimlessly, looking out over camp from the front of my cabin. Every one was tense. It seemed even nature new something wrong and something BIG was coming, there was no birds chirping everything was still.

There was one week until basically the next titan war, one week until I have to make the chose that will either save or destroy the gods and by default the world. There was one week until my birthday. I wondered what I would by like to look forward to my birthday, but were is the fun in that?

Chiron had called a meeting for all the cabin leaders, he said that they had been able to pull some strings that no one thought possible, that a group of people were coming that could help us train like no one else. I wasn't so sure. Some people had bee here for up to 10 years, how would one week possible be better than basically by demi-god standards a whole life time.

Boy was I wrong!

* * *

That's it for now

i will most likely update very, very soon ( like tonight or the next day )

Please read and review I know its short and sucks but this is my first story.

Enjoy


	2. The Meeting

Percy Pov

I headed towards the big house, wondering what Chiron could have possibly meant.

"Cabin leader's," Chiron began to announce, we all sat down at a long table with Chiron and Mr. D at the front. I was surprised at Mr. D, usually he doesn't bother coming to these meetings and further more he seemed to actually be possible be…..Paying attention?

"Ok hero's, I have some very important news." Chiron said practically jumping up and down with anticipation. "The gods have decided that to help us fight in this war that we need help from experienced warriors." "Experienced warriors!" Clarissa splattered. "You have got to be kidding me Chiron, more experienced than us?"

Usually I don't like to agree with Clarissa, but I couldn't help agreeing with her on this one we had been through so much, Annebeth had been here for who know how long, I don't like to brag but I am one of the best swordsmen in this camp and not to mention invulnerable, how much more could we be?

'No no no, that's not what I meant' Chiron said. "I know all of you are very good at what you do, true hero's, but I am talking about hero's who have been through so much I has practically killed them" Chiron said bluntly " In fact it did kill them, Lord Hades has agreed for this week only to bring back 9 hero's of the past to help you train!"

We all stared at him in shock, this could work.

Sorry really short I know


	3. The Heroes

**Percy pov**

We all made our way down to the training arena after 5 hours

5 whole hours in which people where rushing around cleaning their cabins, cleaning there weapons, a couple had break downs and pass out – you know the usually.

We were good to go, ready for the heroes.

Flash back

As soon as they had told us that they were coming people went nuts, I went to my cabin with all intentions of cleaning it but ehe I'm 15 my definition slightly vary from let's say Annabeth. I shoved some clothes under my bed, it looked clean enough. I headed towards the lake it always calms me down.

It would seem to an outsider or really anyone looking on I was relaxing, taking a care free dip in the lake, Annabeth even come over demanding what I was doing, she had a crazy look in her eyes but well her idols were coming.

The only people that didn't bug me was Thalia and Nico, maybe because they had surrounded themselves with what makes them feel safe, strong, happy.

**Thalia pov**

When Chiron told us that we had some great DEAD hero's coming, I was at a loss. I'm usually with Atermis and Zeus doesn't have any other children so the cabin was clean, I was to wound up to train like they Ares children, and I didn't fancy to have a makeover session with the Aphrodite children like last time (shudder)

I stared wondering around camp aimlessly, it was about 8am and the brightness of Apollo seemed to shine directly into my eyes. I had made my way down to the lake and I saw Percy. He's hair was floating like a dark halo around his head, his ocean eyes closed. He was lying on his back, he look tranquil. Annabeth was staring at him open mouthed in shock.

I envied him.

How is it that he was so cool, calm and collected whilst everyone else is pulling out there hair?

He looked so calm and I knew why.

You see the thing about being a demigod is whatever your 'special' parent is in charge of makes you really good at it, like Athena and book, Apollo and music, healing …etc _(there's soooooooooo many things for Apollo He's AWESOME) _but with children of the big Three it not only makes you powerful and reenergized it makes you calm.

So Lord of the Sky hm, I don't want to go to higher ground that's for sure (shiver) but I could make some lightning, and if it happens to hits some Ares campers that's just bad luck right!

Nicos pov

Ugrh boring

This is soooooooooo boring, everyone's running around like its Christmas, cept better. Everyone's either cleaning their cabins to obsession or training till they pass out.

Weird

Authors note

Haha wow I'm not going to update till someone else comments

No I'm sorry please update!


End file.
